In many conventional processing chambers, areas between the backside of an isolation valve and the source chamber exit are not accessible without removing the valve. Processing substrates may coat this area leading to contamination and equipment malfunctions. However, cleaning and servicing this area is very difficult due to poor access. Thus, considerable maintenance time disassembling valves is required to service and clean the valve components.
Therefore there is a need for an improved isolation valve.